The Jelly Ghost
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: When a boy starts puberty it can be really scary when they don't know what it going on. Kise Ryota (aged 14) has no clue what is happening to him. He asks Aomine for some help but it doesn't always run as smoothly.


Kise stared at himself in the mirror, stark naked with his hands on his hips. His gaze staring at his penis that happened to be sticking up. Why was it doing that? What's wrong with it? He gingerly reached down and touched the tip and shuddered at the sensation. He felt something rush down the shaft, through his balls, up his spin causing his body to shake softly. He reached down again and touched the small blonde hair that was growing. It was very soft like his head hair.

"Ryota, you ready for school?" He heard a call from down stairs from his mother.

"No!" He cried out. It was still up. He couldn't go to school with his penis standing up like that. Everyone would notice that it is in such a position and would certainly laugh. He heard foot steps on the stairs. He jumped into his bed and pulled the sheet over his body.

He watched as his oldest sister Kana walk into his room. She looked to her brother who was crying softly under the covers. Walking over, she sat on the edge of his bed and twisted round so that she could stroke his hair.

"Are you not feeling well? Do you want the day off?" She spoke softly and quietly to him like he was five. Kise shook his head.

"I'll just be late," Kana nodded her head, kissed his hair before stepping out. She turned round when she was at the door.

"Try touching yourself. It will get rid of it," She smiled softly before she walked out closing the door softly. Kise went deep red as his sister knew exactly what was wrong with him and even gave him advise. He reached down to take a firm hold of his standing penis and slowly ran his fingers over it. Small electrical currents passed through his body every time he touched certain area and it encouraged him to touch his standing penis even more.

It was weird, the eletrical currents took his breath away and he found himself panting at his own touch. He has held his penis before when he used the toilet but never ever did it take his breath away. Why now, was it making him so breathless and motivated him to continue with this weird display? He bent his knees and arched his back on his bed, lifting his hips up and bucking his hips into his hand. What came over him? Why was he in this position? Why did he want to further touch himself? Why was it the best feeling ever?

Rapildy he felt something knot in his stomach provoking him to speed up while grasping his standing shaft. The knot in his stomach tightened more and fiercely, he shook as something shot out of penis. When he came down from his high, he touched what he assumed was urine and looked at the substance. It was white and jelly like. Was his penis possessed by some jelly ghost? Did he exorcises it?

He got out from his bed, rushed to his ensuite toilet and cleaned the dead ghost from his legs and thigh before he got dressed for school.

He walked into school an hour later, as he lived in Kanagawa and not in Tokyo. It was already half way through second period. He signed in and made his way to his classroom. When he walked through the halls he saw Aomine sitting outside, leaning against the wall with him staring at the ceiling.

"Aominecchi what's up?" He greeted, stopping at the side of the male who sat on the floor.

"The ceiling is up," he chuckled back before dropping his head a bit to look at the blonde. Kise pouted at the sarcastic comment. "I was sent out of class as I don't know how to order something in english," Kise nodded and sat on the floor, pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a script for Aomine to follow including the phonetics. Aomine read it over paying closer attention to the phonetics of the words instead of the english. "Did you just come in?" He asked noticing the late slip in his hand.

Kise scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...I didn't feel to great," Aomine nodded and watched as his teacher came out. Kise walked away like he was never speaking to Aomine and headed to his own class. He was in class 2-F (the last room) while Aomine was in 2-A. He walked into his classroom, handed the note to his sensei who read the late slip and pointed to his seat.

It was History at the moment and they were learning about the Edo period and specifically the Shinsengumi and their leader Kondou Isami who died heroically. Kise felt his trousers tighten and let out a small gasp. The Jelly Ghost was back. Kise sat at the back of the class luckily. He undid his button and his zip before pulling his penis that was possessed by the jelly demon. He tugged on it softly and felt the electrical current shoot through his body. Doing such a thing in school felt so dirty but at the same time the electrical currents were even more tense and the knotting in his stomach tightened even quicker.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a tissue before the jelly demon ruined his trousers. He shot the demon into the tissue and threw the tissue into his bag before he zipped up, drowning the sound by his coughing. He re-did his button and tried to pay attention to the class. It got a lot easier to do during the lesson. He wrote the notes about one of the division leaders named Okita Souji who had developed TB and had died. He found himself thinking of the skilled man was enough to keep the Jelly Ghost away and he continued to think of this male that he had never met.

He though of how his grave was not open to the public but one day in June it is. Okita died on July the 19th and was buried at Sensou-ji Temple in Tokyo. He had indeed went to the temple but he was never allowed to pay his respects to the man.

The end of the day eventually rolled in and Kise was changing from his sweaty gym clothes and back into his school clothes. Apart from those two incidents with the Jelly Ghost, it never appeared again.

"Aominecchi," he suddenly called out to the male who was changing beside him. The tanned male turned round to see the blonde, wearing only his boxers. Kise could see a small tuff of navy blue hair creeping out of his red boxers. Aomine pulled on his shirt after adding deodorant to a slightly fuzzy armpit. "Ehh never mind," he blushed going deep red at the thoughts of talking to the tanned male about his problem.

"No. I've turned. What did you want?" The tanned male insisted.

"Have you ever been possesed by the Jelly Ghost," Kise hid his face in his hands as he asked the question. Akashi turned round at the question. The blonde was insane and he wanted to know what he was referring to.

"No...what's he like?" Aomine asked looking really confused. Kise gestured for the male to come closer and pulled his shoulders closer so that he could whisper in the other ear.

"He makes your penis stand up and when you touch it, it feels really weird. You can only expel him if you touch yourself," Aomine fell on the floor laughing hard. He held his sides as he cried out in joy. One of his hands slapped the floor as he laughed. It was ridiculous. He coughed when he realised that the blonde was serious and that he was tearing up.

"Oh him...yeah. I've been possessed by him," Aomine stood up and touched the others shoulders to calm him down. "Don't worry about it. Alright. Let him posses you and just expel him like you are," Aomine walked away back to his locker that was beside Akashi (It was alphabetical)

"What is he referring to?" Akashi whispered to the tanned male.

"He's started getting erections and is scared," Akashi sniggered softly at the prospect of him not knowing what was happening but he must have been really worried if he didn't know what was happening.

"Explain it to him fully. I do not want to hear him utter Jelly Ghost again," Akashi instructed.

"Ahh your acquainted then?" Aomine sniggered.

"Acquainted yes. Not his best friend though," he informed the other who sniggered softly at the idea. He could just imagine him, lying on his huge western bed, legs apart while he softly pumped himself. He never really thought of Akashi touching him in such a away. He was to high and mighty to touch himself. He would probably have someone else to do it for him. Some butler called Sebastian no doubt.

Kise went to walk out but Aomine stopped him and waited for everyone else to walk out to leave them alone, "Sit down," Kise nodded and took a seat on the bench.

"Do you have any clue why you are getting visits from the Jelly Ghost?" He shuddered when referring to an erection as such. It was stupid. He watched as Kise shook his head slowly. "Kise it's puberty. It's apart of growing up. You might notice that your cock has grown, there is now hair there and on your armpits. What you refer to as the Jelly Ghost is you getting an erection," Aomine explained taking a seat on the bench beside the other.

"Why are they springing up on m-" Kise blushed and looked down to see a gentle bulge in his trousers. Aomine's eyes widened when he caught sight of the thing slowly forming. He smirked at an idea and leaned in and captured the others lips. "What are you doing!" The blonde gasped in surprise.

"This is a method to get rid of an erection. It's very popular...come closer," he explained to the blonde who did as he was told and pulled himself closer to the other male. Aomine placed his hands on the others waist and pulled his waist in close. He gave a soft peck to the other male who wrapped his arms around the other.

"When does it go?" Kise whispered into Aomine's ear. Aomine nipped the others ear with his teeth and earned a pleasurable moan. Kise pulled away at the sound and looked to Aomine who chuckled softly at the noise.

"Make more of those sounds," Aomine laughed before pulling the male in closer. Their lips mashed together, both of them unsure of what to do. Both of them were inexperienced doing such a things, but the way they kissed it was hard to think they had never done such a thing before.

Aomine trailed his hand over the others lap and pressed down on the others erection earning another pleasurable moan. The two broke apart when Akashi and Kuroko walked in. The two were shocked but brushed it off and headed to Kuroko's locker where he picked up a book.

"I believe I said to explain...not demonstrate," Akashi sneered before stepping out with Kuroko who gave a thumbs up to Aomine before he walked away.

"We should head as well," Kise stood up, picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder then looked to Aomine.

"You're parents are away, right? Let's head to yours. We could continue," Kise nodded his head and felt Aomine's hand take a hold of his. He looked down to how they held each other as they walked out of the school. No one was around, except Aomine was certain he saw Akashi and Kuroko making out but he could be wrong. Who else had sea blue hair and magenta pink hair?

Kise led Aomine to the train station that would take him home. The two hoped on together and took a seat since it was empty. Their hands were still entwined together as they rode silently for the longest part. Aomine was stroking the others hand with his thumb as they stayed quiet.

Aomine wasn't sure why he forced the other to kiss him. He wasn't gay. Well he certainly was now. He was defiantly gay. He was going with the other to his house (an hour away) so that they could make out. It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. "Kise. Kise. Kise," he whispered to the other who was in a day dream.

"Huh?" Kise woke up from his day dream and stared at the other who seemed really lost and confused.

"When we reach yours...what do we plan to do?" He looked down nervously at their hands. Kise blushed softly and looked round in their cart. It was empty. It was just them. Kise smiled softly, stood up before he straddled Aomine's hips. He pressed his lips to the others soft lips before pulling away.

"We are going to make out. Sound good?" Aomine nodded and ran his hands down the outside of the others thigh then the inside, ensuring to touch his dead erection.

"Kise...what does this do to our friendship. If we continue like this...what happens? Are we gay? Are we a couple? What happens?" Kise giggled softly and kissed the others cheek.

"You're freaking out. It's a nice change. Instead of me. You know," Kise chuckled and kissed the others forehead softly. "Well there is the friends with benefits option and if we follow the movie we will fall in love or we can go straight to becoming a couple because either way we will fall in love. My last offer is that we go home and watch a movie and order take out. That way our sexuality preference doesn't mess up and we will forget all about it," Kise looked up when he spoke, trying to think of different options.

Aomine felt more relaxed with the Kise that straddled his hips. He wasn't being ditsy and was genuinely thinking about the consequences, "What ever option we choose. Can we still have take out?" Kise giggled cutely, nodding his head.

"Of course. Do you want to decide what we want?"

"Er...western,"

"I mean about us," Kise laughed hard. He lay his head against Aomine's shoulder and just held him thinking of how they should proceed. If they continued they would defiantly be gay. Aomine wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, bringing him in close.

"If we did date. I will not be gay. I will be dating someone that I like. That's it," Aomine could feel Kise on his shoulder.

"That sounds good. We aren't gay, we aren't bisexual or any of those other ones. We just like each other," he confirmed. Aomine turned his head when he saw some males from Kaijou High school. Kise moved away and sat next to Aomine laughing softly.

The next stop they got off and headed to Kise's empty home. When the two walked in they headed straight to Kise's bedroom. Kise took a seat on his bed and lay down on his back and felt it bounce lightly as Aomine joined him on the bed. He lay beside him and let out a small sigh.

Kise rolled onto the other and sat up so that he could straddle his hips. He reached down and pulled of the others shirt before throwing it to the floor. He pulled of his own shirt and screamed when Aomine switched their positions and licked his left nipple softly. Aomine moaned in delight from the licking and wrapped his lips around the erect pink nipple. He hummed softly as he sucked like he was a child drinking from his mother. His other hand moved over to the right nipple and he softly stroked it with his thumb earning a moan from Kise.

The said blonde loved the feeling that came with having his nipples sucked and found his penis being possessed by the Jelly Ghost...becoming erect. He breathed out his partners name and felt the absent of the hot tongue on his left nipple. He lifted his head up to see that Aomine was staring at him with a smile.

"It's tight," Aomine looked down to see the large bulge in Kise's trousers and pulled them off in one quick motion before crawling down to inspect the others groin. He ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair at the top of his penis and kissed it softly. "'Top...'tis embarresing," Kise whined out through a moan.

Aomine stopped as he was asked and moved away, getting up from the bed and moving away over to a book case. Kise sat up confused, "Why did you stop?" He asked softly.

"You told me to,"

"No...don't...," Aomine smirked as he was getting exactly what he wanted.

"Why did you ask me to stop then?"

"Because it felt really good. I didn't mean it. It's embarrassing when you are so close to me down there," Aomine gestured for Kise to come over so he did. He walked over and stood beside him, completely naked. Aomine ran his hands down the others sides before clenching his ass.

"Tell me what you want then?"

"I want you to do what you were doing earlier on the bed," Kise blushed hiding his face in Aomine's bare chest. The said male chuckled softly.

"Not good enough...tell me exactly what you want," Aomine purred into the others ear then pulled him onto the bed. He pushed him down on the bed then crawled over him. "Tell me," he purred again, kissing the blondes neck. "Tell me what you want me to do exactly and I will comply," He breathed on his neck making Kise shiver. He seemed to like having control in this. He wasn't a week player with no control in how he was supposed to be pleasured but had the controller and he sure as hell was going to enjoy this.

"I...I...I want you to touch my...penis," Aomine nodded and poked the hot flesh. Kise said touch. He touched. Nothing else was said. Kise realised how Aomine was steeling his control and knew that he had to up his game if he wanted to play the game to his advantage.

"Be more specific," Aomine chuckled at his antics. He was so funny at times.

"I want you to use your hands to rub my penis for a very long time," Aomine smiled at the demand and did exactly what was asked and stroked his burning penis. It was defiantly very warm. "Take your own trousers and pants off," Kise demanded afterwards. Aomine stopped what he was doing and pulled them down to his ankle before kicking them away onto the floor where he was certain that was where Kise's trousers were and their shirts.

"Come up here," Kise demanded once again and Aomine complied to his demand and was face to face with the blonde. He felt the blonde grab his own erect penis with Kise's own before squashing them together in his one hand. "Thrust," Aomine did as he was told and thrusted into Kise's hand.

"Agh!" He moaned out loud at the sensation.

"What's wrong?" Kise gasped letting go. Aomine took a hold of Kise's hand and positioned it like it was before, then re thrusted back into the hand.

"It feels so good. Thrust," he ordered and Kise did. He thrusted into his hand, his warm penis rubbing against his own. It felt so amazing. Kise found the electrical currents were the strongest ever, that even being at school. He found himself coming in under two minutes and lay panting on the bed with Aomine panting on top of him after coming himself.

Kise giggled softly and turned them round so that he was on top of the other. He sighed softly then felt Aomine wrap his arms around his body and slowly fell asleep. It was peaceful and they both knew that with that deed they had chosen to be boyfriends. They had chosen to be dating someone that they liked. They weren't gay. They just liked someone that just so happened to be the same gender.

When they woke up later, Kise was resting on Aomine's shoulder as a pillow. Both of them were stark naked but they had sheets over them that came from the cupboard outside. Kise smiled knowing that the Jelly Ghost that plaqued him now was to be welcomed and not feared.

...

**Where did I get my inspiration from? Where did I get it! Oh well. Either way I thought it would be fun to write a story where Kise goes through puberty and show how little he knew about it as honestly when I had my first period, no clue to why that was happening. It was only later did I learn all about it.**

**Anyway...please review. **


End file.
